


Kidnapped

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Wee!chesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aren’t victims of kidnapping supposed to be scared? (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "calm" at LiveJournal's Supernatural100. Written in 2008.

The two eleven-year-olds were tied to the radiator. The rich kid was still sniveling but the one who’d broken two of Paulie's fingers was staring at me calmly.

"A crossbow bolt here," he told me, gesturing to his eye. "A knife here," he added, pressing his fingers against his throat. He thought a moment. "He'll cut the power first. That should be fun."

"What, kid, the way you’re gonna get me?"

"No, my big brother. He'll wait for our dad, though. He's not allowed to kill _people_ without permission." His matter-of-fact tone curdled my blood.

Then the lights went out.


End file.
